Partners in crimes
by Berry Meadow
Summary: Il n'y a qu'une chose qui perdure dans l'éternité, c'est l'amitié. Et quand on s'appelle Scott et Stiles, on a jamais assez de doigts pour compter les anecdotes, les rires, les larmes et les sourires. - Recueil de drabble en tout genre dédié au Sciles.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ici Berry et Meadow !

Voici donc notre petit recueil de drabbles entièrement dédié au Sciles -largement sous-traité dans les fanfictions françaises-. Nous sommes deux à écrire nos petites histoires et ce recueil sera donc régulièrement fourni en drabble !

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à nous proposer des mots, des phrases ou des idées pour que ce recueil grossisse de plus en plus vite ;3

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Baiser Russe**

-M'man ?

-Oui trésor ?

-Pourquoi tu embrasse papa sur la bouche ?

-C'est pour lui dire que je l'aime très fort.

-Alors moi tu m'aime pas ?

-Oh mon poussin, viens là que je t'embrasse !

Stiles rigola en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère.

Dix ans plus tard, dans le parking du lycée public de Beacon Hills, un adolescent hyperactif claqua la portière de sa Jeep. Il trottina jusqu'au petit groupe attendant près des motos, Scott l'aperçut aussitôt et sourit en lui faisant un signe de main. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Stiles écrasa sa bouche contre celle du latino.

-Salut Scotty !

-Salut bro' !

-Je m'y ferais jamais à leur embrassade Russe. Soupira Isaac alors qu'ils entraient tous dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

* * *

 **\- Meadow**

N'oubliez pas que la review est le salaire du fanfiqueur :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody ! C'est Meadow qui vous parle !

Drew : Merci pour ta review toute choupi, voilà un autre drabble ( ; Nous aussi on adore le Sciles !

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup tout plein à nos reviewers, AlexyChris et Drew ! Mais énorme merci également aux favoris, follows et lecteurs de l'ombre ! Ça nous fait très plaisir !

Je vais donc vous laissez avec le drabble de ma collaboratrice ! Le prochain sera pour dimanche !

Bonne lecture les loulous et n'hésitez pas à nous laissez votre avis !

* * *

 **L'affaire inclassable**

Est-il simplement possible de parler de Stiles et de Scott sans évoquer le cas _Star Wars_ ?

La première fois que l'hyperactif avait décidé de le regarder avec Scott, ils avaient 11 ans. Son meilleur ami asthmatique avait paniqué devant la scène de combat avec Dark Maul et Obi-Wan et fait une crise d'asthme si forte qu'ils avaient du remettre ça à plus tard.

La deuxième fois, Scott à moitié traumatisé avait 14 ans quand il essaya à nouveau de faire sa culture avec Stiles. Ils avaient cette fois, commencé par le IV mais le latino s'endormit au bout d'une demi-heure.

La troisième fois, Stiles du haut de ses 17 ans avait préféré prêter innocemment son coffret collector à son meilleur ami pour qu'il le regarde durant un rendez-vous avec Kira. Une fois de plus, _Star Wars_ resta le grand ignoré de cette séance.

La quatrième fois, une colère surprise de Liam durant la pleine lune écourta la séance rattrapage de la « petite merveille du cinéma » -cf Stiles- des deux amis âgés de 19 ans.

La cinquième fois serait la bonne. Stiles vieux de 21 ans en était persuadé. Mais la mine taquine de Scott qui semblait bien décidé à ne jamais rattrapé le retard monstrueux de sa non-culture aurait du lui faire comprendre que l'affaire ne serait jamais classé. Bien sur, Stiles n'abandonnera pas. Même les lèvres douces et sulfureuses du latino embrassant goulûment les siennes ainsi que la main bronzé remontant le long de son torse ne faisait que retarder l'échéance, il en était sur.

* * *

 **\- Berry**

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello hello ! Lecteurs connus et inconnus, ici Berry pour vous présenter un nouveau drabble !

Merci énormément tout plein de nous lire moi et Meadow ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos idées si vous avez des envies, on se fera un plaisir de l'écrire pour vous ;D

Bonne lecture à tous !

P.S : Vive le Sciles xp

* * *

 **Se réchauffer**

L'hiver soufflait son vent glacé sur la ville de Beacon Hills. Un groupe d'adolescent était planté devant un immeuble industriel, attendant visiblement que le propriétaire arrive pour leur ouvrir. Stiles et Kira claquaient des dents en grelotant dans leur veste fine sous le regard moqueur des loups-garous, tandis que la belle Martin était élégamment emmitouflée dans un épais manteau. Le fils du Shérif fusillait du regard chaque saleté de tricheurs de lycanthrope, essayant de se réchauffer tant bien que mal en sautillant sur place mais cela était aussi inutile que ridicule.

C'est alors que le jeune McCall agit. Il retira son blouson afin de le poser sur les épaules de sa petite amie qui le remercia d'un sourire timide que lui rendit plus franchement le latino avant que Scott ne se rapproche de l'hyperactif et ne vienne coller son torse brûlant contre son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras musclés et nichant sa tête au creux de son cou. Le tout sous le soupire bien heureux de Stiles qui se lova contre son meilleur ami avec plaisir. Kira resta bouche bée un long moment, tandis que le reste de la meute ricanait d'amusement en hommage à la jeune kitsune qui découvrait la relation ambiguë qui régnait entre ses deux là.

* * *

 **\- Meadow**

Review ? ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Salut loulous !

Comment vont mes petits bouts de choux à la crème ? Nous ça va ! On est super contente que notre recueil de drabbles soit apprécié !  
Plus qu'une chose à dire avant de vous laissez, vive le Sciles !

Bonne lecture mes choupinous et n'hésitez pas nous laisser vos avis !

Misew : Merci énormément pour ta review ça nous fait chaud au cœur ! Et c'est bien parce qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qu'on compte inonder le fandom français de Sciles ;D

* * *

 **Sport**

Malgré leurs handicaps respectifs, Scott et Stiles avaient toujours été de grands sportifs. Enfin, Stiles avait, durant toute son enfance, passé son temps à entraîner Scott avec lui pour pratiquer le plus de sport possible.

C'est ainsi que l'asthmatique suivit l'hyperactif gringalet au judo, karaté, escalade, natation, basket-ball, baseball, athlétisme, voley ball ou handball. Ils avaient même fait du secourisme et du freesbee avant de finir au lacrosse c'était dire !

Un jour sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Stiles avoua à Scott que son sport préféré restait celui qui se pratiquait au lit.

Bien malgré lui, le loup se retint de lui proposer d'en faire une séance ensemble.

* * *

 **\- Berry**

Review ? ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Bien le bonjour à vous fan de Sciles ! Voilà votre nouveau drabble tant attendu ;D

Et bien sur un ÉNORME merci à toutes les reviews ! Ça motive vraiment vraiment~ Vive le Sciles !

En espérant que celui-là vous plaira autant que les autres l'ont fait ;3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Allison**

En sortant avec Scott, Allison ne c'était pas attendu à devoir partager son petit ami. Peu être que le jeune louveteau ne cessait jamais de baver à propos de la belle Argent auprès de son meilleur ami mais ce que Stiles ne savait pas c'est que la réciproque était vraie. Parfois, l'archère avait l'impression que le latino sortait avec l'hyperactif et non avec elle tant il ne cessait jamais d'en parler.

Il y avait des choses que personne ne peu comprendre sans le vivre soi-même, le lien entre ses deux là tenait de ce genre de chose. Ainsi, lorsque la chasseuse voulut quitter Scott, elle eut moins de peine et de culpabilité à le faire. Car elle savait que le lycanthrope n'aurait pas à affronter ce chagrin seul. Stiles veillait au grain.

* * *

 **\- Meadow**

Review ? ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Salut mes bouchons ! Meadow à l'appareil !

Tout d'abord, pleins de gros poutous aux followers, favorites et reviewers ! C'est vraiment adorable et hyper motivant !

Ensuite un grand désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais je le fais tout de suite et maintenant !

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

Luuna Crazy : Merci infiniment de ta review Luuna, ça fait toujours très plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié ! On aime varié mais je dois avoué que je suis plus à l'aise avec les scénario d'amitié, pour plus si affinité Berry s'en charge mais j'espère un jour réussir à écrire sur ce thème sans recommencer une centaine de fois pour ensuite effacé !

En espérant te revoir bientôt, bise sur ta joue !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du drabble de ma partenaire et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis mes oursons en guimauve !

* * *

 **Blessure**

Stiles avait toujours prit le rôle de leader du petit duo de terreur qu'il formait avec Scott. Toujours à emmener le petit et naïf latino dans une montagne d'ennuis et de coups tordus qui semblaient ne jamais avoir de fin. Pourtant, Stiles était peut être le plus sensible des deux. Surtout pour les petites blessures.

Juste après la mort de sa mère, Stiles avait développé une phobie incontrôlable du sang. Un jour qu'il avait glissé à la sortie de l'école, il était tombé sur le béton et saignait abondamment de la tête et du genou où il s'était égratigné.

Ce jour-là, sans Scott à ses coté pour lui tenir la main et lui parler, le réconforter sans s'arrêter, il se serait certainement évanoui sous la déferlante d'émotion dans son corps.

Depuis sa phobie s'était atténué et était même passé. Après tout, il suffisait juste qu'il tienne la main de son meilleur ami pour que tout aille bien.

* * *

 **\- Berry**

Review ? ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Hello hello ! C'est Berry à l'appareil !

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour ce long retard de publication qui est entièrement de ma faute -non celle de Meadow... malheureusement "- entre la prépa', les examens, les oublis et la flemme j'ai pas été très performante xD Et comme c'est moi qui suis chargée de la publication... Mais je vous promet des drabbles plus régulièrement dès maintenant !

En attend on vous souhaite toutes les deux une très bonne lecture ! Voici un petit thème par lequel on était bien obligé de passer~ Encore merci merci et MERCI de nous suivre et de nous laisser quelques adorables review !

A bientôt ;D

* * *

 **Promesse mortelle**

-Frère à la vie à la mort ! Crièrent en chœur deux petits garçons hauts comme trois pommes.

Ils cognèrent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre, leurs sourires lumineux s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était une promesse dont ils ne pourront jamais se défaire.

-Scott ! Ta maman a appelé, tu reste dormir à la maison ce soir ! S'exclama Claudia du bas des escaliers.

La ravissante jeune femme sourit en entendant les hurlements de joie des deux bambins. Quelques heures plus tard, les désormais frères de cœur étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, leur petites mains s'agrippant à leur voisin respectif comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain.

-'nne nuit Scotty. Bailla le jeune Stilinski avant de s'endormir.

Bien des années après cet événement, le True alpha de Beacon Hills s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale, posant son poing bien trop fermement serré contre la surface glaciale. Il murmura alors du bout des lèvres tandis que des larmes amèrement salées inondaient ses joues bronzées.

-Bonne nuit Stiles.

* * *

 **\- Meadow**

Review ? :3


End file.
